Way of the Elfy
by Akiba-chan-X3
Summary: Sera who has fallen for the girl she expected the least wants to do the unthinkable for Inquisitor Lavellan: she will attempt to learn more about elfy elves. Her plan is not going well but it all gets better and ends up with a wonderful time with the Inquisitor, and a prank that will leave Vivienne speechless! One-shot fic. Warning: This fic has sexual content. Please R&R! :D


Author's Notes: I do not own any of the characters, I am aware there are a lot of Sera haters out there so please avoid stating how much you dislike her in the reviews. As a big Sera fan I worked very hard on this project to show my love for the Lavellan romance using my Inquisitor. I worked basing myself on a particular line of her diary in the game. I hope you guys enjoy it! :) Please take into consideration that English is not my native language.

Also special thanks to:

Kyle Hoy: My editor who has always helped me improve my writing.

Phuezo on deviantart who made the cover.

* * *

The music echoed in her head, that fancy uptight melody that was pissing her off so badly. Yet she had come along and somehow managed to make that irritating music pleasing to her mind. They moved gracefully close to each other in a dance which could have lasted forever, if it wasn't for the fact that Sera's foot nearly crushed her partner's toes.

"Glad I didn't step on her," Sera said to herself with a smile. She kept on writing quickly, remembering the events at Halamshiral: Nobles fighting against each other to place their ass on the throne. Some bullshit about the game and how Celene and Briala somehow reconciled and settled down. She couldn't care less, nobility was always like that. The night had ended unexpectedly though.

 _We danced. All night._ She wrote slowly on her diary, the smile still governing her face. Then she started doodling, the ink moved swiftly on the paper as she drew. She had never been a good artist, but she didn't give a single shit about that. The end result satisfied her greatly: a disproportionate Airin with boobs larger than they actually were dancing with a pantless Sera, both dressed (or in Sera's case, half-dressed) formally. An arrow pointed at the Inquisitor, _Boney, but still good_ was written with messy handwriting.

 _Nope, even larger!_ The drawing got modified again, she traced hard on Airin's chest, giving her even a larger pair of breasts. She looked back at the drawing and tilted her head slightly as she looked at a depiction of her lover that could only be recognized by her.

 _No, wait, I like 'Teetness the way she is_ , she thought. Then a sigh escaped her mouth. _Uggh why did I fall for an elfy elf of all the people here_? She laid down on some pillows scattered around, her diary covering her face. Thoughts about the ball started to run through her mind: a member of the council of heralds had nearly fainted when he found a massive eyeball inside the punch. That was actually an orange which she had painted minutes earlier. The party was so boring it needed a slight tint of fun, so sneaking out for a bit to play that prank was perfect. The tightass ambassador gave her a speech that lasted too long, her cheeks flustered in anger.

Sera giggled and stretched lazily, as she rested her head behind her back she remembered how the Inquisitor wasn't even half as angry as Josephine was. Airin just shook her head; she tried her best to hide a smile and pretended to scold her. Sera knew the inquisition's reputation was at stake, Orlesians take everything too seriously, yet her lover remained calm and forgiving. Just like after the incident of Verchiel. Sera uttered a curse that was muffled by her diary which still covered her face.

"Drat, I do like…love her," the words slowly parted from her lips. She removed the book from her face and sat up, then looked out of the glass that surrounded her cabin. She could appreciate the balcony of the Inquisitor's bedchambers from there. They stood tall and proudly, while Sera lived in a tavern. Airin was different though: she used her power to aid others, even the little people. The city elf blew a raspberry in frustration: her ´Teetness was the best, even if she was a Dalish. The only gift of love she could have given her was that stupid hat. Not that bad though, the hat led to a wonderful time in bed. Sera bit her lip a little, she opened her diary again. She had taken the choice of doing something more for her lover. After pondering for a bit and picking inside her ear a little, she finally got it:

 _Book. Read elfy stuff for her,_ she shook her head. _Ugh I can already imagine those elves frolicking around the woods half naked in their stories._ Disgusting and pathetic, but it was worth a shot for the Inquisitor. Her diary got closed and tossed on top of the barrel outside her cabin, then she went down the stairs.

* * *

"What? You think you're too good to share this elfy stuff with me? What is that smug face for!?" Solas's expression was pissing Sera off badly. Sera crossed her arms and scowled. "Fine, don't tell me, the stuff is probably too damn boring and stupid!"

Solas kept on looking at Sera, and he scratched his chin a little bit, ignoring all of the insults and remarks she said while moving her hands and doing odd gestures. So that fiendish city elf was actually trying to bond with the Inquisitor, he wasn't expecting it. He finally spoke,

"I am just…surprised that you came to me when you could have looked for a book at Skyhold's library," he said with a grin. Sera remained serious for a few seconds, she kept on scowling until a frown occupied most of her face.

"Well of course I did you egg-shaped smarty pants, but the place was too big to look for a book about elfy knowledge or whatever!" Sera threw her hands dramatically in the air, "Be thankful I do not have my bow with me or Coryphenis would have three elven orbs instead of one!"

"You know," Solas interrupted Sera's complaints, "The Inquisitor came here some days ago, asking for gift ideas. I was actually disappointed when I found out she was interested in you." Sera frowned and he continued, "I even told her that you were no more of an elf than I am a horse. It is good to see you can actually care for someone." The elven girl was losing the little patience she had left.

"Right, I bet you wish you could be like a horse…in places." Sera replied sharply.

Solas looked at her amusingly, teasing her a little was great. Sera made fun of him all the time and some amusement for his own was rather pleasing. He was about to reply to Sera's remarks when someone caught both of their attention. The mage was quick to speak:

"Lethallan, I trust you've come to hear about my travels in the fade? Or perhaps you'd like to know about spirits?" Sera flustered with embarrassment as Airin approached. She shrugged with discomfort which was caused by those eerie topics and the fact that she had been caught.

"Pfft, tell me when you're done talking about those creepy stuffs. I'm out of here," she said and started to leave hurriedly, she turned for a brief instant to Solas. "By the way, Lethallan? She is 'Teetness not "Lethallan"," Sera made a face and left, not daring to look at Airin directly. After she slammed the door behind her she sighed to herself and placed a hand on her chest."My 'Teetness…" she whispered softly. The Inquisitor gazed in confusion at her lover then at Solas, expecting an answer.

"You should talk to her, can't say I am sure how your relationship works," Solas said with a nod. "It's hard to believe someone who just stuffed my bedroll with lizards is willing to do something she hates for her beloved one," the grin hadn't disappeared from his face. The Inquisitor wanted to ask something but he didn't allow it, "Sorry, but no questions about her. We can talk about the fade if you want, though." Airin crossed her arms but understood the message. She had to talk with Sera personally and find out what was wrong with her.

"We'll talk later then," the Inquisitor bid farewell to Solas, wondering what Sera was up to this time. She seemed rather angry and embarrassed. Considering Sera's temper was a dangerous thing to deal with, she decided not to bother her until the late afternoon. As a Red Jenny and a city elf, Sera knew really painful ways of throwing her anger onto people and the Inquisitor had been a witness of it. Inquisitor Lavellan was a figure of authority and respect; yet she was dating Sera: a thief that played pranks on everyone and could never stand still. Josephine had given her a brief talk about trying to be as discrete as possible but with so many people in the inquisition, every soul knew about the two elves' relationship. The gossip stopped when Airin had personally asked most of her companions gift ideas to show Sera she was fully committing to her. Despite some disapproval, she didn't care at all. Sera had brought a spark in her life. No moment was dull with Sera around, even gathering herbs in the hinterlands could be made fun with her. It wasn't all good though: her lover could be crude, harsh and immature but some time had passed and…

 _No, she hasn't changed, but that is what makes Sera unique._ Inquisitor Lavellan was one of the few people who could see past Sera's immature behavior. She knew her story at Denerim, her encounter with the Red Jennies and, most importantly, a side of personality no one else had seen.

* * *

Sera took a hold of it, feeling its sturdiness and how firm it was. She ran her hand along all of its length tightening her grip slightly as she examined it.

 _Piss, it's soo big and bulky!_ The girl kept studying the staff in her hands: How could mages carry this around all the damn time? Arrows were deadlier and easier to carry around. _Well Vivi, you will find a surprise soon!_ She grabbed the staff's lower part and tugged on it, making sure not to touch the sharp blade. Her other hand held the grip, she pulled as hard as she could but nothing happened.

 _Come on, I've seen 'Teetness craft these! The grip should come off!_ A sudden smash was heard accompanied by an annoyed groan. The staff blade had been separated successfully: one of Sera's hand was only holding its bare long grip. Sera smirked as she used part of the drapes to cover the broken edge of Vivienne's couch while putting the staff apart. Another smash followed: she had separated the upper part now. Sera did a small cut to the soft cloth covering the grip to make an opening at the top. She took the spider eggs she had looted from a cave at the Stormcoast while no one was looking. The eggs were about to get thrown inside the hole but a series of steps warned her of someone nearby. Not knowing what to do Sera quickly kept the spider eggs back in her bag and ran down the opposite set of stairs, staff grip in her hand.

"I assure you, there is nothing wrong with the colors the Inquisitor chose for this drapes." Josephine said as politely as she could. Vivienne shook her head and lifted the cloth with her hands.

"My dear, you clearly do not understand how important the decoration is for visiting dignitaries with more sophisticated tastes. This needs immediate attention," Madame de Fer had become a problem when it came to the drapery and decorations. Handling the budget wasn't easy and the request was ridiculous. To her dismay, Vivienne was an influential member of the Orlesian court and she had to be pleased in aspects like those. She took her pen, ready to write.

"All right lady Vivienne, what color do we need?" Josephine tried not to sigh as she pretended to be interested.

"Color?" Vivienne let out a sardonic but discrete laugh, "clearly it is not about just the color. Let me show you, Josephine, dear." Both started to head towards the opposite set of stairs where Sera had fled minutes earlier. To her luck, they hadn't noticed the slightly broken furniture or the missing staff. Sera, who had stayed hidden behind the door giggled in amusement as she ran off after listening to some of their conversation. The fact that she had gotten the staff would make things even better: she could place all sorts of things inside. Pranking Vivienne was the best idea she could have thought of to clear her mind. _Now, what would Vivi hate the most?_ Sera giggled loudly as bees came to her mind. She would surely make the best bee-spider combo.

* * *

Airin dropped her sword tiredly on the floor. Eliminating Venatori was rather demanding with Bull and Dorian arguing about magisters with every kill. She wished Sera was there during the whole mission but decided to give her some time and took Cole instead. Once she had washed her body, she changed into her comfortable clothes and exited her quarters to see Sera.

Sera crouched near one of the tables inside her room, holding something Airin couldn't see. Despite having a sturdier body than the Inquisitor, Sera had an incredible flexibility that had always surprised her. Sera's hand slid inside one of her leather bags, the object she took out freaked Airin out: a bunch of spider eggs. She slowly approached her lover from behind and spoke softly.

"S-Sera?" Sera jumped slightly and almost dropped the spider eggs but held them all with one hand. She let out a small grunt and turned to the dumbass that had interrupted the ultimate prank for Vivienne. Her expression softened when she realized the person was no other than Airin. A smile slowly formed on Sera's face, while Airin kept on fixing her eyes at the spider eggs on Sera's hand. Sera giggled and placed the spider eggs inside her bag. She also left on the ground what seemed to be part of a staff.

"'Teetness! You're just in time!" Airin lifted her eyebrows in surprise and placed her hands in front of her body to shield herself. Sera's smile widened. "Pfffft, you know the spider eggs aren't for you! They are for Vivi, look! I took her staff and…" Airin lowered her hands, she remembered the fact that Sera had been acting weird. They needed to talk so Sera's blissful explanation was suddenly halted.

"Sera, wait…" Sera was quick to argue back,

Sera was quick to argue back, "Come on, what's the matter now? I know you hate Vivienne as much as I do; don't try to hide it. We can prank her together I'll let you run away first." There was a hint of concern in her voice, something she couldn't hide from Airin. Sera's eyes widened and a pink blush painted her cheeks when Airin took both of her hands. She looked away embarrassed and harshly said,

"Oh let me guess, you want to talk. You know I hate talking." Sera tightened her grip around Airin's hands. Airin laughed a bit and offered a smile to the elven girl. "What's with you 'Teetness? Did you take that horrible drink Bull gave us again?"

"Cream cheese pie," Airin said with a grin. Sera tilted her head in confusion, her ears even flopped a little. "Think about it, its cheese and pie in one. I got the kitchen to prepare some for us." The archer's eyes shone with happiness, she gave a small jump pulling Airin who was still holding hands with her. Their grip didn't last long as Sera dashed downstairs saying something too quickly to be comprehensible. _Eat your half of the pie!_ Was the only part Airin could understand.

Crumbs kept on falling from her mouth, she chewed loudly and engulfed almost a whole slice in one bite. Most people found Sera's manners at the table quite disgusting, but they meant something else to the Inquisitor. She knew about Sera's past at Denerim: the alienage, having no parents, a life that depended on stealing and fleeing. A perfectly fine reason to eat like that. This made Airin's heart shrug every time, the poor girl probably suffered hunger and she had still traces of it up to this day.

"Well," Sera took another bite, "at least we can always agree that cheese is the best!" Airin nodded with a grin, then she added:

"Come on Sera, your cookies aren't that bad." _Except for the raisins…and that time I almost broke a tooth._

"Pffft they taste like crap, but they were better than nothing." Sera wiped her mouth with the back of her arm, leaving her sleeve covered in crumbs. Airin took a small bite of the pie and then took her mug.

"For cheese and us cookies?" Sera's eyes widened, then she mimicked her partner's gesture and bumped her mug with Airin's as she giggled. The Inquisitor took a gentle sip to her drink as expected from an elf. Sera took a huge gulp then let out one of the loudest burps Airin had heard in her life. The people around gave menacing and grossed out stares towards them. The bard singing choked on her words as she was interrupted. Sera simply broke into a series of snickers while the Inquisitor tried her best to keep it together. If there was something Airin loved about Sera, it was the unique way she laughed: contagious enough to get her laughing along with her.

"Nice one, Sera," Airin said after she could stop chuckling. Sera snorted loudly. Some of the people turned away and some sighed, eventually most of them stopped paying attention to the two elves.

 _...tales of rebellion_. The bard resumed her song awkwardly to occupy the uncomfortable silence of the place. Then Sera spoke:

"Yeah! Didja see everyone's faces!? Totally worth it!" Airin nodded as a reply, then Sera continued, "Hey, hey, I know! You try to beat that and we annoy everyone in here!"

"Oh come on Sera, you know my Orlesian isn't as perfect as yours," the joke made Sera release another laugh that made a few people jump in their seats. Airin chuckled silently, but ended up rubbing her shoulder after Sera punched it playfully as she laughed.

"Fine, Fine, you suck at it anyways" Sera's gaze turned downwards yet she smiled slowly. "That's why I like you 'Teetness, you're not fully serious." She frowned a bit. "…and not fully carefree, but you have a good balance between both. Something rare among the asses of the nobility. You know how to use your power: to help people," Sera's frown disappeared, she looked quite happy. Without adding anything else she took a mouthful of pie again.

"So," Airin suddenly said after a while, "it's weird seeing you around Solas. Did something happen?" Sera wanted to fill her mouth with pie to avoid answering but she had already eaten her (and most of Airin's) part.

"I…it was nothing, just some stupid favor which he wouldn't do. I was an idiot for going to that pisshead in the first place. Can we just, forget about it? Please?" Sera turned to face Airin pleadingly. Calming her curious nature a little, Airin decided to not push more, yet she had another question in mind.

"All right then, how about you tell me something else?" Sera gave her an irritated look, which was ignored. "'Teetness, that nickname you gave me. What does it mean? I like it more than Inky but I never understood why you chose it." Sera's expression morphed into a smirk.

"Ohh you'd love to know that, wouldn't you? Well," Sera scratched the side of her arm as she spoke, "You know what I like? Tits! And you got a nice pair…kinda, I mean you're boney but you got nice traits going around your body. Like right here!" Airin blushed when Sera gave a quick poke to one of her breasts. She covered her chest with her arms and shrugged in embarrassment. Sera gave a playful smile to her knowing there were people around to look at what just happened. Her lover emitted a cute grunt but loosened up after seeing that everybody at the nearby tables were minding their own business. As if her mind was coming to the rescue, she suddenly remembered Cole mentioned something about the nickname

"That's not what Cole said. He mentioned something about a tart or a candy. Or was it both?" Airin tried not to sound out of her mind as she tried recall what he had said, the memory wasn't very clear. This didn't matter as she got the effect she wanted: Sera's smirk had partially erased, she was biting her lip uneasily now.

"That stupid, demon, creepy shit thing!" Sera smashed the table with her fists softly, "He ruined everything!"

"Sera, calm down, it's okay!" the Dalish elf caressed Sera's hands, she could feel how worn out the skin on her palms was due to the archery she practiced. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just curious about it." Airin's hands got squeezed so tightly she thought Sera was going to break them, then she let go.

"Well it's just a wordplay, 'cause that's a fun and a simple way to express feelings." Sera didn't look at Airin directly. "You are quite the softie to the arseholes we've faced when you judge them. I would have executed them myself but I'm not the Inquisitor, you are. You're quite sweet in general, so sweet and kind…made me wanna throw up." Airin's lip tightened, Sera was sometimes too direct when she talked and she wasn't totally used to it. Noticing some uneasiness on her girlfriend's face, Sera continued, "Oh but it's not bad 'cause you're sweet to me as well! And that's great, it's all good with you at the top. Then again you're an elf, which I didn't like but…" Sera sighed and scratched her arm softly leaving some marks on her skin. Airin placed her hand on Sera's shoulder with a kind smile.

"But…? I am not the bag of chicken necks you expected?" That comment made Sera giggle, she also stopped hurting her arm's skin.

"You are, kind of, you're small. Elves are small and skinny. Yeah, Yeah don't give me that look I know I am as well but you're even smaller! So I thought I'd combine your shortness and sweetness and that resulted in 'Teetness." Airin rubbed Sera's shoulder fondly, although the words Sera had used weren't the kindest ones, they expressed honest endearment.

"Thank you, Sera. I love my nickname even more now," Airin said and slowly removed her hand from Sera's shoulder. Sera responded with a warm look and…was that desire on her eyes? The Dalish elf could easily tell when Sera wanted to get messy (which was almost all the time) and Sera's eyes strongly gave hints of a hunger for desire and fun.

"All right now that you got the information I need something in return!" a mischievous tone accompanied Sera's words, "You and me, your bed, you know the rest." Airin had seen it coming, and she secretly loved Sera's ongoing hornyness. It didn't take long for the couple to head to the Inquisitor's quarters. Not without the rogue using her skills to secretly hide something and take it along.

* * *

"Those pajamas are so ridiculous why do you even wear them?" Sera's comment got muffled as Airin kissed her lips passionately. Sera attacked her lover's lips: she gave them a tender bite and pulled softly. Airin let out small sighs as she felt her heartbeats increase. She held her hands on Sera's waist, rubbing it up and down in a rhythm which Sera's hands danced to as well. Except her hands stopped to firmly grab Airin's butt. The kiss was broken and Airin spoke between sighs,

"I don't choose what to wear," Sera quieted Airin by sliding her tongue inside her girlfriend's mouth. Their tongues twirled together and their lips locked tightly. The city elf took full dominance in the game as she pushed her partner softly onto the wall. Airin gladly received her lover as she embraced her back and pulled her closer. Having an urge to grasp for air the Dalish elf broke the kiss, making Sera giggle. "What? Josephine chose that for me. It's comfortable so I haven't complained. Perhaps I…"

"Shut it, she probably did it to compensate that clown outfit she wears!" Sera's hands slid from her lover's skinny sides towards the collar of the so called pajamas. "If it was up to me you'd be running around Skyhold completely naked!" Sera started to playfully unbutton Airin's clothes, leaving her chest uncovered. Her clothes got pulled down eagerly by a horny Sera who enjoyed the sight of Airin's shoulders and arms. Small but noticeable muscles adorned them thanks to the workout she had given them as a warrior. Sera admired and enjoyed the view of Airin's body but then she stopped to gaze at her face. She had delicate facial features which were covered by those meaningless tattoo's Sera knew nothing about, such a waste. What stood out the most among that pale skin and black ink was the deep green color of Airin's eyes. They reflected the mysterious grayish blue color of Sera's. She caressed Airin's smooth hair, its dark brown color gave a perfect contrast with her eyes. With her fragile constitution and short height, the Dalish couldn't help but submit to Sera's will. It didn't take long for Sera to assume her usual dominant position: she took Airin's arms and held them against the wall, exposing her bare chest.

"Now you'll be the one receiving judgment!" Sera's fun had just begun. "You'll be punished for being so elfy!" Airin played along the silly game.

"Oh please have mercy!" she said dramatically then her stance changed. "You sure are harsh for someone with ears as long as mine," she teased. Sera blushed and made an annoyed expression.

"Oh just shut those beautiful lips!" Airin's giggles were halted by Sera's lips which rushed quickly to press themselves against her lovers' once more. Airin allowed the sensations to take over her body. Sera's lips burned against hers, making desire rush along all of her being. Her longing for more was quickly manifested as the heat rose and lust took control of her mind. The kiss was suddenly stopped making Airin let out a long sigh which made her blush. Sera smiled pleased with her kissing abilities and started to attack her lover's neck. Small whimpers escaped Airin's mouth as she felt Sera dig her teeth against the sensitive spots of her skin. The bites were strong and lasted a long time, causing the submissive elf to grip Sera's back and pull her, wishing more. The grip around her arms tightened, causing Airin's heartbeat to increase. Sera leaned more and Airin tilted her head to give more space for Sera to continue: her lips sealed against her skin which immediately got pulled and damped when Sera started to suck on it. The sucking's intensity increased and so did the grasp on her skin. The moment seemed to last forever, but then Sera separated her lips.

"Right, all mine!" Sera let Airin go and crossed her arms as she looked pleased at the red mark on Airin's body.

"Ah, Josephine will hate this," Airin said as she imagined the size of the red mark.

"That's the point!" Sera said pleased, almost singing her words. Airin gave her a naughty smile.

"Well now it's my turn to inquire into you, then," taking her role she surprised Sera with a playful tackle. Sera didn't budge, on the opposite she wrapped her arms around Airin and held her in a tight hug as she squeezed her butt. The Dalish blushed in an adorable way as she squirmed trying to get free. Sera dragged her feet towards the bed holding her girlfriend as she tried to break free. Airin wasn't going to lose the struggle though: she was a warrior after all. With a quick impulse she thrusted with all of her body, tossing Sera on top of the bed. Sera giggled in delight as she watched her lover crawling on top of her. Mischievous glances were exchanged as both knew what would happen next.

Their clothes were quickly tossed towards the floor, naked bodies exposed the fun finally began. Airin's hands explored her lover's body slowly, she enjoyed the feeling of the soft skin against her fingers which carefully laid themselves over Sera's breasts. Airin's warm fingers wrapped around the soft mounds and tugged gently on her nipples. They were just getting perky and hard when Airin's mouth covered the left one. Sera let out a seductive moan implying that she desired more. Having a perfect understanding of her girlfriend, the Dalish started sucking on the hard nipple inside her mouth. The pleasure didn't stop there as her right nipple was surrounded and squeezed by her girlfriend's warm fingertips. She teased and pressed on them rubbing on the hard and damp tip with her tongue.

Sera didn't remain passive, she took hold of her lover's butt tightly. Her nails dug into the tender flesh as she craved for pleasure. Soft whimpers escaped the Dalish's mouth yet she didn't stop. They both played the same game: Airin attacked Sera's nipple with playful bites that left them more sensitive every time. Both of their legs opened in synchrony, the blonde lifted her knee inviting the brunette to mount it. Fulfilling her wishes, the already damp intimacy placed itself gently on Sera. A smile adorned Sera's face as she could feel it dampening her skin, the movement of her lover's hands and mouth driving her towards full desire. The pleasure on Sera's breasts stopped for a moment, moans filled the room: The Inquisitor was giving in to the pleasant sensation that the rubbing caused on all of her being. Her tender and wet pussy lips rubbed slowly onto Sera's knee soaking the area gradually. Sera could also feel her clit press onto her skin, hard yet soft and tender.

The city elf secretly loved how delicate and sensitive the Inquisitor was. The warrior could kill hordes of enemies while standing firm with her shield (A shield that looked as a giant leaf dressing her back when she wasn't using it. Extremely ridiculous and elfy in Sera's opinion) yet in bed she moaned and shivered in pleasure as a result of Sera's moves on her. Oh but that armor, Sera recalled the armor. In one of their journeys Airin had found a way to craft her own elfy armor which she had been wearing for like an eternity since then. No one could know this but Sera actually loved the armor. Asides from the fact that Airin was walking barefoot around life and the elfy ornaments, the armor fitted perfectly around her body. This allowed Sera to get the perfect angle to look at her ass, and her lover had the perfect small and round butt. It didn't end there as the only thing covering Airin's crotch was a piece of cloth that waved freely which gave Sera perfect views on windy days. A perfect armor for her lover, but something she would never wear. Sera, being an elf herself hated her boney body constitution; she had always wanted a strong partner that would make up for it. And there she was, getting the utmost pleasure her 'Teetness could get her. She smiled and moaned softly, driving herself by her thoughts and the sensations on her body.

For an instant the pleasure ceased, she opened her eyes wondering what had happened. Airin was moving lower towards her legs. She held them caressing the skin with her fingertips and just gave a big grin to Sera. Sera frowned a little, her quick heartbeat and the drops of sweat covering her forehead showed her need for more yet Airin wasn't moving.

"Am I still too elfy for this?" she asked pleased. Sera looked away making a noise.

"Fine fine I'll stop mentioning your elfyness if you continue," Sera said still looking away. Airin giggled as she noticed Sera's blush and awkward stance. Moving as quickly as she could, her lips met Sera's intimacy. She gave it a soft and sweet kiss.

"Deal," she added in a whisper. Using her hands to hold her lover's thighs apart, Airin's tongue slowly meet her pussy. The warmth and dampness quickly came in contact with her tongue. She delightfully slid around the area of the outer lips, teasing the soft, wet folds. Sera responded with a series of failed muffled moans as she grasped the bedsheets. She couldn't hold her voice anymore: her clit was getting flicked and pressed over and over. Her back arched, and her body pushed forward as Airin tried to keep her hips still. The Dalish dug her fingers on Sera's tender skin as her tongue pushed against her clit with force. Every flick of Airin's tongue made the area wetter, and her clit harder, she could feel pleasure rush along every inch of her body.

Knowing what her lover liked, Airin held back her tongue and used her whole mouth to pleasure Sera. Her lips wrapped around her clit, she could feel Sera's body arching slightly. Holding it down she started sucking, hearing Sera's moans increase in tone, her tongue slid softly inside Sera's pussy. Airin explored the damp insides of Sera's soft pussy as she went deeper and tasted her lover's juice which damped her tongue and lips. The warmth and particular taste of the fluids she was taking in accompanied with Sera's voice got Airin eager to get some pleasure as well. She could feel her own fluids dripping from her pussy. Sighing and sweating a little bit she bit around Sera's lips and thrust her tongue. She held it on the upper part of Sera's walls, pleasing all of the area eventually when she moved back and forth. It didn't take long for Sera's hips to be lifted high in the air, Airin bent them slightly and leaned in to please her from above.

Sera supported her body with her arms; she panted and moaned in ecstasy. Her legs closed slightly around Airin's body who gave quick movements inside her intimacy that were driving her insane. Her hips arched once more, Airin's tongue got squeezed and wrapped tightly as she felt her wet folds tighten against her lover. The blonde's heart was full of glee, and her mind simply drifted somewhere else as she enjoyed every second. Her efforts for reading something to Airin had resulted wonderfully, Solas didn't matter anymore, and she would even prank Vivienne…the staff. Sera's eyes widened when she remembered the staff, a crazy idea crossed her mind. She was giving in to every sensation, but suddenly pushed Airin with her thighs. Airin not expecting this, gently pulled her tongue out of Sera's body, she licked her lips and turned to Sera who sat up with a quick movement. Sera panted heavily and a blush colored her cheeks but she had a rather mischievous smile.

"'Teetness, I got the perfect thing! Wait, you gotta see this!" Airin covered her body with her arms and shrugged slightly. She blushed even more than Sera after she felt her wet thighs against the bed sheets.

"Don't tell me this is a prank, why now? Really you…" Airin sighed still covering herself with embarrassment and to prevent Sera from doing anything in case the prank was directed to her. Sera lay on her stomach and looked for something below the bed, after a few curses she finally pulled it out. A long staff grip rested in her hand, she cleaned it with a cloth up and down in a rather sexual manner. Airin couldn't be more confused, especially after noticing that was the staff she had spent hours looking materials for. Her confusion slowly turned into annoyance: she had crafted that staff for Vivienne so she could use it in combat and Sera had somehow managed to pull it apart and bring it all the way to her bedchambers.

Her girlfriend smiled and approached leaving the staff on the bed next to them. She caressed Airin's body, the warmth of her hands clearing the annoyance she felt. Sera held her lover's small waist and slid her hand towards her moist pussy lips. Airin moaned gently and looked away as she felt Sera's fingers pushing inside her womanhood. Sera giggled, her fingers making noise as they got squeezed and soaked as she moved further inside. Sera started to give Airin a series of soft kisses starting from her chest. She crossed her neck and didn't stop until she reached her lips. It was a slow but deep kiss, with their tongues caressing gently. When the kiss ended Sera slid her tongue towards Airin's pointy ears and licked the side of one of them. Airin pulled her into a tight hug: her ears were very sensitive. Sera used her thumb to please the Dalish's clitoris as her fingers moved deeper. Sera then whispered a few words into Airin's ear. The words made Airin shake her head, had that prankster just asked that they…no that was unthinkable. Moans escaped her lips as Sera teased more on her ear and whispered to her once again,

"It will be fun. We'll love it, plus it's good to try something new once in a while yeah?" Sera slowly pulled out her fingers, which where now bathed in her lover's pussy juice. Sera licked and sucked on them slowly to leave them clean. Airin caressed Sera's sides lovingly, she remained thoughtful for a while. She leaned on Sera's shoulders and kissed her forehead softly.

"You win again Sera, we'll do it your way," Sera hugged Airin a bit too tightly and took a hold of the staff. She analyzed it with her eyes.

"So which side do you want?" Sera held the part with a few bumps and patterns and trailed her finger along them. "Wait wait, never mind, I get this one! You cannot choose since this was my idea!" she added with delight. Airin smiled and agreed, she wasn't going to fight over the side that felt better, the idea was crazy enough already.

"Then I suppose you'll go first right?" Sera smiled and winked at Airin, of course she was. Both girls laid on opposite sides of the bed. Sera, who remained on the side of the edge took the staff grip with her hand and gently rubbed it against her pussy which was already ready after Airin had been stimulating it with her mouth. Airin breathed heavily as she watched the scene. The staff grip started to enter Sera slowly, she grunted in slight pain as she took it in. Her body shivered in pleasure and she panted slowly: she was enjoying it more than she had imagined. Sera looked at her lover with expression that calmed Airin a little (she was enjoying the view too much). Then she urged Airin to join her with a head gesture. Her partner approached sheepishly, but she eventually took the staff.

She held it nervously; nothing but Sera's fingers and tongue had touched her intimacy. The Inquisitor gently rubbed the tip against her clit, her body hot and eager for more reminded the Dalish how much she truly wanted it. Without thinking it over again she let the staff's grip tip enter her body. The object slid easily inside at first. As it went further in it became more difficult and it hurt slightly but the sensation of the staff filling her pussy and pleasing all of its walls with the uneven pattern gave her a greater pleasure. This made the pain disappear entirely. Sera, who had gotten used to the sensation suddenly moved her hips forward with one gesture. This caused the staff to violently bury itself deeper in both of the elves' bodies.

Airin shouted at the impact as her intimacy got ravaged by the long staff grip. Its tip impacted the back of her pussy as it wrapped and squeezed it inside. The Dalish closed one her eyes and tugged on the bed sheets, Sera was also struggling with all of the sensations cast on her body. Panting slightly and loving how the first movement felt Airin moved her hips against Sera's who moaned in return and resumed her movements. The girl's pussies dripped and soaked their thighs and the bed sheets as the staff slid back and forth. Their hips synchronized perfectly and moved against each other with force. Their legs made contact, sweat covered their skin and their voices echoed in the Inquisitor's bedchambers. Airin tried to muffle her moans but it was impossible, her body arched and her hips were starting to contract violently. She felt the staff even deeper inside as Sera was experiencing the same contractions which pushed the grip as far as it could go. Their screams broke into the room as they orgasmed with series of enjoyable contractions around the staff.

* * *

Sera's back leaned against some pillows resting on the Inquisitor's headboard, her arms wrapped around the Inquisitor herself who laid her body happily on Sera's. Both had been resting calmly, panting softly and feeling the warmth of each other after their new love making experience. They hadn't said a word, the moment was too perfect. Sera rested her head softly on Airin's, she kissed it gently, which made Airin look up and smile at the person she loved so dearly. Sera returned the gesture and gave her another kiss, this time on her forehead.

"Did they hurt?" Sera broke the silence as she spoke softly, Airin looked up at her not knowing what she was talking about yet the smile hadn't erased from her face. "Those marks, on your face, did they hurt when you got them? Why did you get them anyways? They hide your pretty face," Sera traced the tattoo on Airin's forehead with the tip of her finger softly. Seeing genuine interest from her lover Airin started explaining.

"Yes, they hurt a lot, but it is all part of a Dalish tradition," Airin ignored the fact that Sera had sighed and rolled her eyes slighty and continued. "All elves from the clan must get their Vallaslin from the keeper when they reach adulthood." Sera looked at the mountains through the room's windows, she held Airin tightly by her waist.

"That doesn't make any sense, why go under so much pain if you're already part of the clan? Besides isn't the keeper kind of an arse? Who did his or her…balls…vall…mark, in the first place?" The Inquisitor caressed Sera's arms dearly and giggled slightly: it was something only the Dalish understood and her girlfriend was the least appropriate to grasp it.

"It's an Elfy elf thing Sera," she said sweetly. "That is just how it works," Airin shrugged a little, " the part of my lip was the most painful. I had to fully concentrate to endure the whole thing. I felt I almost lost control…"

"...of your bowels?" Sera said quickly smiling a little.

"Sera…" Airin frowned at her, this was important but clashes of opinions among the two weren't uncommon. Sera's smile disappeared quickly, she seemed embarrassed.

"Sorry okay? I was just trying to lighten the mood. Maybe I don't understand your elfy traditions but," Sera tightened her grip around Airin. "I care about you okay? I will never understand why some stupid ritual thingy justified hurting you. So I guess I can just mark you instead? Like, right here?" She kissed one of the red marks she made on the Inquisitor's skin earlier. Airin's expression transformed to one full of delight

"You always get the best ideas, Sera," Airin replied. Sera looked lovingly into Airin's eyes. The Dalish lifted her hand and slowly caressed the city elf's face. Sera lowered her head, holding Airin tightly and didn't let go. Airin rubbed one of Sera's arms dearly with her hand, making the embrace closer. Their lips met and pressed against each other slowly. Their tongues slid carefully and twirled calmly as they enjoyed every second of the kiss. The moment ended after what seemed hours for both. They exchanged glances full of love, silence speaking for them. Sera carefully leaned back against the pillow. Airin looked at the view from the window and sighed happily. She turned to Sera who had fallen asleep but was still hugging her firmly. Sleeping as she was, Sera actually looked calmed and peaceful. The Inquisitor enjoyed the scene for a short moment then she prepared to sleep beside her lover.

"Ma Vhenan…" she whispered softly holding Sera's arms, Airin then closed her eyes and had the best sleep she have had in the past days.

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly, drowsiness not allowing her to have a clear image of whatever was in front of her. She then backed away and pushed Airin slightly but quickly: the Inquisitor's arse was way too close to her face. Sera didn't even wonder how that was possible; she knew Airin had the bad habit of moving around a lot while she slept. Perhaps she had nightmares or dreams about the battles she had encountered. Sera had no idea but she firmly believed that being a Dalish, Airin normally slept in the wilds and a bed was too much for her. She was probably moving around trying to find grass or any form of wildlife, like one of those white deer. Sera was glad she had reacted quickly as she remembered the time Airin had accidentally farted on her thigh when they were having sex. Sure, they got a kick out of it, especially after Sera had said that sounded just like Solas every time he spoke, but this time it was her face close to her butt. She wasn't going to take the risk.

"'Teetness, wake up!" Sera moved Airin slightly; the Inquisitor wasn't a heavy sleeper. As expected, Airin opened her eyes and sat up quickly. She looked around wondering how much she had moved at night. She blushed a bit and smiled at Sera.

"Good morning, Sera, slept well?" Airin asked.

"So well I didn't realize you were moving around in such a crazy manner," Sera said playfully. Airin giggled and stretched her arms, she looked outside seeing the sun at its highest peak. She jumped out of the bed uneasily, how long had she been sleeping? She had like a thousand things to do. Sera made a noise with her mouth in annoyance.

"Always in such a hurry, come on, relax. It's not like the world is gonna end if you sleep more than usual!" The Inquisitor was already getting dressed, as she hopped trying to fit one of her boots in she tripped on something that rolled on the floor. Sera laughed loudly and got off the bed to help her up. Airin rubbed her head in pain and thanked her, then she looked at what had made her trip: Vivienne's staff grip.

"The staff, you need to take it back to Vivienne before she notices she is gone She must be looking for her desperately already!" Sera let Airin go, causing her to almost fall on the ground again, she didn't though.

"What? Why me? You used it too!"

"It was your idea!" Airin got up and stood close to Sera.

"And you agreed to it!" Sera replied back. Airin decided to take a different approach.

"Sera, take the staff, only you can be stealthy enough." Sera crossed her arms and looked away. Airin continued "Just make sure to wash it first, you have to wash it first…all right?"

"Pfft such a romantic partner, fine fine I'll take it!" Airin nodded pleased with what she heard. "So much for that fancypants we don't like. Bet she has spent quite the time looking the staff." Sera picked it up from the floor with a smile.

"Yes I know we hate that assface, but well I need her to have that in combat!"

"Assface, that's a good one!" Sera said with a laugh. "I should paint a line on that bald head of hers so it looks like a butt from above!" Airin tried not to chuckle at the thought and shook her head.

"Come on Sera and don't forget…"

"…to wash it, yeah. I told you I would." Airin didn't allow her to say anything else; she just got closer and surprised her with a kiss. Sera loved her surprise and answered with a passionate kiss, she sucked and bit softly on Airin's lips, feeling more motivated to return the staff. This was going to be so much better than the prank she had initially planned.

* * *

After washing her body and meditating about last night, Airin had put on her Dalish armor and decided to leave Skyhold to finish all of the things she had pending. She called on Cassandra who looked a bit annoyed at the Inquisitor's lateness yet she didn't say anything, they were good friends. Airin went to look for Sera hoping she had managed to return the washed staff grip to its rightful owner. She also hoped the staff was correctly put in place again. Sera looked quite normal when she met her with Cassandra. Unluckily for Airin she needed Vivienne's skills as a knight enchanter so they went to get her as well. Vivienne reluctantly went to look for her staff, noticing she was rather calm it seemed she had been busier doing whatever she did in her free time rather than paying attention to her missing combat gear. The mage held the staff from the grip, Airin looked at her nervously, then she tensed even more as Vivienne didn't move. Sera was trying to not to laugh and Cassandra looked at the scene in confusion. Vivenne glared at Sera as she lifted the staff.

"Why, is my staff so dirty and sticky?" she demanded an answer in a tone of voice Airin had never seen her use before. Airin's ears dropped slightly, and she backed away a bit instinctively. Sera on the opposite, took a step forward.

"I'll let you guess Vivi! It involves 'Teetness, me and…" Sera was enjoying herself too much, "…her bed!" Sera laughed in delight as Vivienne pushed her apart with force, but still keeping her usual elegance.

"By The Maker, is this what I am thinking?" Cassandra rubbed her forehead and sighed, she blushed a little. Vivenne shoved the staff onto Airin's hands as she looked at the Inquisitor in disgust.

"This will go straight to Ambassador Montilyet and my contacts. We clearly cannot have someone so distasteful at our command." She said still keeping her graceful style. Airin couldn't reply as Vivienne turned her back on her and walked away. Sera's hand rested on her thighs as she laughed loudly.

"Didja see her…face? And her hand, she touched it with her bare hand!" Sera could barely speak. Airin scratched the back of her head, the whole situation was quite amusing yet Vivenne's claim made her a bit nervous. She felt Cassandra's eyes on her.

"I can explain, we…" Cassandra sighed interrupting Airin.

"Whatever happened between you two, keep it to yourselves please. Are we leaving or not?" Cassandra said. Airin smiled at her and nodded. It took effort from both to calm Sera down but they eventually managed to. Rather than taking Vivienne, Airin had chosen to take Dorian, even thought his necromancy wasn't very useful it turned out better at the end. For the rest of the day Sera joked and mentioned the incident with Vivenne's staff. Seeing Sera so happy made it all worth it in the end.

* * *

Ink slid quickly on the paper, then it stopped.

 _How did it go again? Well, whatever, It cannot be perfect,_ Sera continued modifying the drawing on her journal. It was the last one that needed correcting. She finished quickly and looked pleased at her results. It was the drawing of her and Airin dancing at the ball, the only difference being that Airin now had the tattoos on her face. She flipped the pages quickly checking the drawings; all of them had the marks already. She then turned to the latest page: _Best prank ever!_ was written on top, an angry and crudely drawn Vivienne with fangs and fire coming from her mouth was drawn bellow. She had also a line painted on her head, and a sign pointing at her that read _Arseface._ At the far corner she had drawn a tiny Solas, his head was cracked and out came a fried egg. Next to Vivienne, she had drawn herself and Airin naked giving thumbs up as Sera held the staff grip with her other hand. Sera chuckled as she looked at her latest art piece. She then turned to the page that had her to do list.

 _Well I clearly learned about elfy culture…and a lot more._ Sera thought happily. _Won't need to do this thanks to you, 'Teetness. That's why I love you, innit?_ she slid her pen across her journal crossing it out.

 _Read elfy stuff for her_ _._


End file.
